Back To The Pier
+14 +29|task = Fly back to LAX|location = Jackson Hole >> LAX}} You've been visitng Kendall and Kylie in Jackson Hole, and now it's time to go home. * If you decided to tell Rival about Staci Taylor, only Perry Young will text you when you arrive at LAX. * If you decided to NOT tell Rival about Staci, Staci will also text you to meet. Dialogue Meeting Staci w Emily= |Dialogue #1 = Hey... I keep seeing this girl. Do you know her?|Your Dialogue #1 = No...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I wonder if she's a paparazzi, or whatever... Kendall and Kylie did say they were relentless! Ugh, I'll find out.|Your Dialogue #2 = ...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Me? Paparazzi? Um...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Press for more information.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Okay, okay! No! My name is Staci, and I'm not a paparazzi... I just have my own blog - but I consider myself an investigative journalist. Someone paid me A LOT of money to follow you around and find out what you were all about...|Your Dialogue #4 = (Rival)?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I really shouldn't say... but... yes. Something about you being a fraud and potentially dangerous. Something I haven't seen any evidence of.|Your Dialogue #5 = Of course not...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Please don't tell her/him I told you. (Rival)'s a Type A to say the least.|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I won't tell (Rival). '''2 (Confer with Emily.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Thanks... and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number...|Your Dialogue #7 = '''1 See you around...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' This is SO (Rival). I guess she/he forgot about the infamous Graduation Party video I was nice enough to never post! Well... she doesn't seem very trustworthy. What do we really know about her? I'd just tell (Rival) and get it all out in the open.|Your Dialogue #8 = '''2a I won't tell (Rival). 2b (Text Aubrey/Logan.)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 2a Thank you so much, and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number... 2b I guess I deserved that, but... still.|Your Dialogue #9 = 2a Okay... 2ba ... 2bb Not my problem.|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' Great... (Rival)'s texting me.|Your Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' ...}} |-| Meeting Staci w Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hold up, (Y/N)... you see that girl over there?|Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I keep seeing her, and she's always looking over. I wonder is she's paparazzi, or a stalker... hey maybe I'll get a free pizza! Let's find out what her deal is. You go first... in case she's unstable.|Your Dialogue #2 = That's sweet of you, Perry.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Me? Paparazzi? Um...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Press for more information.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Okay, okay! No! My name is Staci, and I'm not paparazzi... I just have my own blog - but I consider myself an investigative journalist. Someone paid me A LOT of money to follow you around and find out what you were all about...|Your Dialogue #4 = (Rival}?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I really shouldn't say... but... yes. Something about you being a fraud and potentially dangerous. Something I haven't seen any evidence of.|Your Dialogue #5 = Of course not...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Please don't tell her/him I told you. (Rival)'s a Type A to say the least.|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I won't tell (Rival). '''2 (Confer with Perry.)|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Thanks... and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number...|Your Dialogue #7 = '''1 See you around...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' It's weird (Rival) would try to dig up dirt on someone after her/his infamous Graduation Party video almost leaked. Well... I like to assume the best of people. I think we should give this Staci a chance. I wouldn't tell (Rival), but I can give you (Rival)'s number if you want to...|Your Dialogue #8 = '''2a Okay. I won't tell (Rival). 2b (Text (Rival).)|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 2a Thank you so much, and maybe I can help you. I've been following you online - people love your posts! I can probably get you more followers. I'll blog about you - and that way (Rival) will think I'm still working. Here's my number... 2b I guess I deserved that, but... still.|Your Dialogue #9 = 2a Okay... 2ba ... 2bb Not my problem.|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' Great... (Rival)'s texting me.|Your Dialogue #10 = 2ba&'2bb' ...}} |-| Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Going 2 work today?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Yes. '''2 I'm ditching work today.|Dialogue #2 = 1''' Cool. I'll drop by then. '''2 Wanna grab lunch w me then?|Your Dialogue #2 = Sure.}} |-| Text from Staci= |Dialogue #1 = It's Staci. I have something that might interest you... available?|Your Dialogue #1 = Meet me at The Cantina later?|Dialogue #2 = I'll be there.|Your Dialogue #2 = Okay.}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals